Como la luna
by Arale Schiffer
Summary: La luna es inalcanzable para muchos, hermosa y lejana, jamas la podras tener. La luna no es la unica con tales caracteristicas.-Por que para mi eres como la luna.-Como es eso?- ShunXRuno. Lean y dejen comentarios.


Disclaimer(o como se escriba): Bakugan no es mío, si fuese mío, Fabia no saldría y el ShunXRuno seria pareja oficial.

Sin más que decir disfruten la lectura. A leer se ha dicho¡

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Como la luna.

Volvió a mirar hacia arriba encontrándose con el cielo nocturno, lleno de esos puntos que parecían pequeños focos de árbol de navidad encendidos para iluminar la noche y la hermosa luna llena que brillaba en lo más alto del cielo, regalando su luz a la ciudad para que no cayese en total penumbra.

La luna, tan hermosa y majestuosa, tan brillante e hipnotizante, tan grande y misteriosa, tan cercana que se ve y tan lejana que es, inalcanzable para la mayoría. La luna le recordaba tanto a él, el chico que tanto amaba no podia creer que fuese prohibido, normalmente Runo conseguía todo lo que quería, pero a él no, no después de lo de hace unas horas.

{{Flash Back}}

Runo, Alice y Julie se encontraban en el restaurante de la familia de Runo platicando muy felices de cualquier cosa que se le ocurría.

Alice: Oigan chicas que creen que voy hacer?-Dijo la ojicafe con una sonrisa.

Runo: ¿Qué?

Alice: ¿Enserio quieren que les diga?

Julie: Si, suelta la sopa.- Dijo está acercándose a Alice.

Alice: Ok, pero de verdad quieren saber.- Dijo sentándose en un banco.

Runo y Julie: Si¡- Gritaron ya impacientes por saber.

Alice: Me le voy a declarar a Shun.- Dijo con una sonrisa enorme adornando su rostro.

Julie: Hay eso esta genial Alice.- Dijo acercándose más a ella.

Y así siguieron hablando del mismo tema Alice y Julie, mientras Runo aun procesaba la información, Alice se le declararía a Shun, pero como es que no se dio cuenta antes de que ha Alice estado enamorada de Shun igual que ella.

Como no se dio cuenta antes, eso estaba mal, muy mal, Alice enamorada del mismo chico que ella no pintaba nada bien. Esa era la peor noticia que podia haber recibido, claro excepto por la que seguro recibiría mañana, de que Alice y Shun son novios.

Alice: Runo tu no dices nada.

Runo: Eh, a yo, que tengas suerte, las veo después tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas las veo luego, adiós.- Dijo agitando la mano.

Y salió disparada del lugar como si de una bala se tratara dejando a Alice y Julie extrañadas ante su comportamiento.

{Fin del Flash Back}

Después de eso Runo se fue lo más rápido que pudo al bosque adentrándose cada vez mas hasta llegar a un hermoso claro donde ella solía ir cuando estaba triste, estresada, necesitaba pensar o simplemente estar sola, y ahora lo que quería era olvidarse de Shun, aun que eso iba estar difícil ya que el lugar le traía recuerdos de él, la única persona que conocía ese lugar además de ella era Shun.

Hace horas que Runo estaba ahí sentada bajo un árbol con la espalda recargada en el tronco, y la verdad no tenía intenciones de levantarse y volver a su casa, quería quedarse ahí para estar siempre sola, sin que nadie la encontrara, deseaba poder ser invisible para que nadie la viera, pero eso era imposible.

De repente sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, ahora sus parpados le pesaban, era normal, después de todo era medianoche debía de tener sueño. Trato de no caer dormida pero simplemente no funciono, estaba cansada ese día había sido agotador tanto física como mentalmente. Llego el momento en el que no logro mantenerse despierta y cayó en un profundo sueño.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shun corría a toda velocidad por el bosque esquivando los arboles que se interponían en su camino, estaba desesperado, hacia horas que le habían dicho que Runo desapareció y no la encontraban, nadie sabía dónde estaba, puede que no hayan pasado ni 24 horas desde que desapareció pero él estaba preocupado.

Ese no había sido su día, Alice se le había declarado y tuvo que buscar una manera linda y gentil para decirle que él no estaba enamorado de ella y que solo quería ser su amigo y para ponerle la cereza al pastel Runo había desaparecido. Ya eran varias horas las que llevaba buscando a Runo, ya todos habían recorrido la ciudad entera buscándola y ella ni sus luces. Ahora donde la iba a buscar ya recorrió toda la ciudad, aun que había un lugar más donde podia buscar y ese era el claro que Runo le había enseñado unos años atrás.

Después de tanto correr su cuerpo le rogaba un descanso pero Shun no quería detenerse no hasta verla, después de unos minutos más corriendo logro llegar al claro y ver lo que le pareció una escena hermosa. Runo estaba dormida recargada en el árbol junto al claro con la luz de la luna iluminándole la cara.

Shun se acerco despacio hasta ella hasta hincarse junto a ella. Le poso la mano en el hombro derecho y la empezó a mover suavemente para despertarla.

Runo: 5 minutos más mama.- Dijo sacudiéndose para que le quitaran la mano del hombro.

Shun: No soy tu mama y no creo parecerme.- Dijo en tono indignado

Runo abrió los ojos perezosamente y lo primero que vio fue a Shun sonriéndole dulcemente.

Runo: Shun.- Dijo frotándose los ojos.

Shun: El mismo que viste y calza.

Runo: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Shun: Yo debería preguntarte lo mismo, todos te han estado buscando desde hace horas.

Runo: Encerio?

Shun: Si, estaba muy preocupado por ti, pensé que te había pasado algo malo, ¿Por qué huiste así?

Runo: Quería estar lejos de todos, olvidar mis problemas y dejar de pensar por unos momentos.-Dijo mirándola hacia la luna.

Shun: Eso está bien, pero pudiste avisar y además dijiste unos momentos no horas.

Runo: Lo siento.- Dijo sin en realidad sentirlo.

Shun: ¿Por qué no me dices lo que te pasa?- Dijo sentándose junto a ella.

Runo: Lo que me pasa es que para mi eres como la luna.- Dijo aun viendo la luna.

Shun: ¿Cómo la luna? ¿Cómo es eso?-Dijo posando su vista en la luna.

Runo: Pareces tan cercano y estas tan lejos.

Shun: Estoy aquí para ti siempre que lo necesites y lo sabes.

Runo: No como yo quisiera, eres...

Shun: Soy qué?

Runo: Inalcanzable.

Shun: Runo…

Runo: Ahora vete, estarás mejor si vas con Alice, quiero estar sola.

Shun: ¿Por qué debería ir con Alice?

Runo: Porque es tu novia.

Shun: No lo es, la rechace.

En ese momento Runo volteo a ver a Shun, el había rechazado a Alice, eso sí era bueno para Runo, el no estaba en una relación con Alice, aun que eso no significaba que ella tuviese oportunidad ¿o sí? En ese momento Runo sintió como algo le tocaba la pierna y sin dudarlo un instante, salto al regazo de Shun emitiendo un corto grito. Shun extrañado, pero no molesto, por la acción de su amiga se volteo a donde ella estaba segundos antes y lo que vio lo hizo soltar una pequeña risa.

Shun: Runo solo es un pequeño conejo.- Dijo observando aun al animalito.

Runo volteo a ver donde antes estaba y en efecto ahí estaba un pequeño conejo de color negro. Runo acerco su mano al animal lentamente y lo acaricio, por suerte el animalito no huyo así que lo tomo en su mano y se lo llevo al regazo.

Shun: No puedo creer que este amiguito te asustara.- Dijo acariciando al conejito que ya les tenía confianza a los dos.

Runo: Oye estoy en medio del bosque a la mitad de la noche, claro que cualquier cosa que me toque me va a asustar.

Runo después de eso se dedico a acariciar el conejo aun sobre el regazo de Shun, y Shun no se molestaba para nada, el al igual que ella acariciaba al animal, y el conejito bueno el no se quejaba.

Runo: Me lo quedare, le pondré un nombre, lo bañare, le daré de comer, lo dormiré en mi cama conmigo en las noches, le comprare cosas, lo mimare y estará siempre conmigo.- Dijo mirando al animalito que estaba lamiéndole un dedo.

Shun se quedo pensando que Runo cuidaría muy bien al conejo, demasiado bien, que no daría el por qué Runo le prestara un poquito de esa atención, y entonces fue cuando una idea se le vino a la mente, el también quería atención de Runo y sabia como la conseguiría.

Shun: Adóptame.- Dijo mirando la cara de ella.

Runo: ¿Qué?- Dijo volteándolo a ver. (Inner: Si ella no quiere yo sí.)(YO: Yo igual)

Shun: Como escuchaste adóptame, si le vas a dar esa atención al conejo yo también quiero que me pongas atención.

Runo: Tú tienes ya un nombre, te bañas solo, te haces comida, te duermes solo en tu cama, te compras cosas, y te mimas, no me necesitas.

Shun: ¿No lo entiendes verdad, tontita?

Runo: ¿Entender qué?

Shun: Yo lo único que quiero es que me pongas atención, la razón por la que rechace a Alice fue porque estoy enamorado de ti, no de ella, no de Julie, no de Dan, no del conejo, si no de ti.

Runo abrió su boca para responderle a Shun pero no pudo se había quedado muda por la confesión que acababa de escuchar de la boca de Shun, por fin lo que había esperado por tanto tiempo estaba ocurriendo y ella no sabía qué hacer, dios lo espero por mucho tiempo pero no estaba preparada para lo que venía después, ¿Qué es lo que debía hacer?

Shun: No dices nada.

Shun al ver que no tenia respuesta otra vez decidió hacer lo que mejor le pareció. Se fue acercando lentamente a la cara de Runo y al estar a unos centímetros de ella le dijo.

Shun: Si no me respondes, entonces correspóndeme.- Dijo en un susurro apenas audible para ella.

Shun corto con toda la distancia que separa las caras de los dos y junto sus labios en un tierno beso, Runo por su parte se sorprendió de sobremanera por lo que él hizo y después de unos segundos le correspondió al beso. Fue un beso tierno cargado de amor y delicadeza. Y como la mayoría de las cosas este beso se acabo.

Shun: Eso me gusto, ¿Qué te parece si te hago una oferta?

Runo: Depende ¿Cuál es la oferta?- Dijo volteando a ver a conejito.

Shun: Se mi novia.

Runo: Ummm, no sé, tú qué dices Moon. Dijo tomando al animal en sus brazos.

Shun: Le pusiste Moon.

Runo: Si algún problema.- Dijo sin dejar de mirar aun al conejito.

Shun: Si uno, no me has respondido.

En ese momento Runo volteo a ver a Shun y le sonrió, se acerco lentamente a sus labios y le dio un pequeño y dulce beso, que significo para ellos mil cosas.

Runo: Si.

Shun sonrió una vez más antes de volver a besarla. Y así siguieron con su sesión de besos interrumpida solamente por la falta de aire o uno que otro chillido por parte de Moon. En ese momento ninguno de los dos pensaba en que debían irse porque todos estaban preocupados por Runo, ni como le iban a hacer el día siguiente para contarles a todos que eran novios.

En ese momento no había campo para las preocupaciones y los malos pensamientos, ese tiempo era de ellos y para ellos, no para alguien o algo más. Era un tiempo donde ellos querían ser como la luna inalcanzables para los demás que no fuesen ellos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Les gusto no les gusto, no importa ustedes dejen sus comentarios.

Se acepta de todo ya sea critica, corrección, insulto, amenazas o cualquier cosa que quieran transmitir.

Inner: Yo quería adoptar a Shun T-T.

Yo: No puedes adoptar a un personaje de Anime o Manga.

Inner:(Mirada asesina) Gaara no está enamorado de Sakura y Kakashi tampoco.

Yo:(Me voy a un rincón a llorar)

Inner: Ya que se fue, gracias por leer, dejen review, nos leemos luego cuando esta acabe los fics que tiene abandonados en su computadora.

Yo: (Regresando) Algún día los acabare.

Inner: Llevas como un mes que los abandonaste.

Yo: Mínimo di que no los he subido así.

Inner: Eso sí.

Yo: Bueno gracias por leer, dejen comentarios de cualquier tipo, ¡Sayonara!


End file.
